


Awaiting the Apocalypse

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Baby’s first pokemas fic woooooo, M/M, NSFW, bottom!ethan, but anyway happy birthday Gold ily, pokemon masters - Freeform, this is technically for pokespe Gold’s birthday but I guess that doesn’t really make sense lol, top!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: Ethan drags Silver on a camping trip. That much is normal. What follows, however, is something completely out of the ordinary, yet so desperately wanted.
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan/Silver, huntershipping
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Awaiting the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaya/gifts).



“Okay! Here we are!”

Ethan threw down his backpack and turned back towards the trail. A few grunts and ‘humph’s later Silver caught up, hiking up the jagged mountain pass. He dumped his own raggedy pack and collapsed on what little grass there was, his bare arm blocking his face from the setting sun and his chest heaving with the sheer effort of their traveling. After a moment, he peeked up at where Ethan was gathering sticks for the fire, still so full of obnoxious energy. 

“You better bring the fire closer,” he hissed, “cause I’m not walking a step more.”

“Nonsense!” Came the reply. “C’mon Silver, it wasn’t that bad, was it?”

The redhead sat up with a groan. “We hiked up miles of stupid rocks on a trail full of ekans and arbok, it was one hundred degrees all day long, I landed wrong on my ankle when we were crossing the creek because you took moss on the south end of a rock as a way to go-“

“North end, you mean,” Ethan interjected, his back turned. 

“-and it turns out my stupid bag had a hole in it, so we’re gonna starve. So yes, it was bad.”

Ethan didn’t reply. Huffing at the lack of his rival’s attention, Silver craned his neck to see him crouched near the bundle of sticks, rubbing two pieces of material together. 

“You have a typhlosion, genius,” he called out. 

“He’s tired from fighting all the ekans and arbok you were complaining about! Plus, knowing how to manually make a fire without the help of pokemon is a great tool in the art of survival.”

“Survival,” Silver muttered. “You act as if the world’s ended and you’re stuck ‘surviving’ with me.”

The small fire crackled. Silver crossed his arms to keep out the growing chill of the falling night, cursing at his ruined pack for dropping his only jacket into the rushing water some hours back. When Ethan turned to face him with a sunny grin, he noticed how the fire breathed warmth and radiance into his grey eyes. Silver found himself enamored with them, and barely caught what his companion was saying. 

“You say that as if it would be a bad thing, us surviving together. If I had to choose surviving the end of the world with anyone, it’d be you, Silver.”

Something he refused to label as affection burned within his chest. 

“R-Really,” tumbled out of his mouth before he could even stop it. He hated how weak and unsure he sounded, but it was Ethan. Ethan didn’t care. Ethan liked him. Ethan liked him enough to want to spend the hypothetical apocalypse scavenging around with him, staying with him, holding him close to gather heat, their breaths intermingling as Ethan would brush his lips against-

“Are you okay, Silver?”

“...yeah,” he choked out, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Ethan smiled. “Good. I hope you’re hungry, cause I got some nice mushrooms from along the way!”

He didn’t want to indulge in Ethan’s intense preference for mushrooms, but he’d be lying if he claimed he wasn’t starving, especially after such a long, exhausting day. Sitting on the softest ground he could find, Silver watched his rival roast their meal over the fire. They talked about everything and nothing all at once. When dinner was ready, he ate his mushrooms and listened to Ethan ramble; outwardly Silver hissed at him to not talk with his mouth full, but on the inside he was ecstatic to have his attention. 

It always seemed as if Ethan was too busy to spend time with him. He had changed so much from the little brat with the cyndaquil that Silver had used to hate; years had warped him into an accomplished young man, full of strength and positivity, and everybody wanted him. Silver understood. He did. Really. People wanted him because he was so nice and handsome, but they didn’t deserve him. Nobody did. Nobody knew him like his old rival. 

Silver didn’t realize how hard he was staring at Ethan until he raised his eyebrows and asked if he said something wrong. Then he blushed and looked away, stuttering out a “no”.

“You’re awfully twitchy today.”

“Tired, I think,” Silver murmured, his arms locked around his knees. 

“You know what I think?”

The redhead stayed quiet.

“I think you should come over here. You’re freezing.”

“Huh?”

“You’re shivering, Silver. You’ve been shivering for the past half hour! Here. I have a blanket that we can share.”

“Humph. Why should I share with you?”

“Because it’s late, it’s cold, and this blanket is big enough for both of us.”

He scowled. “I don’t need your help-“

“Silver. Come here.”

There was the part of Ethan that he always secretly feared; there was the part of his rival that was kept hidden beneath his cheerful exterior, and the part that made him impossible to defeat in battle. Ethan was kind, yes, but sometimes that kindness could melt into something more firm and no-nonsense. And he was experiencing it first hand. 

Silver knew he couldn’t disobey Ethan’s command. With a soft sigh, he moved his shaking body over to where his companion sat, lifted the blanket, then curled up next to him. 

When he still couldn’t control his shivers, Ethan draped an arm around him and pulled him in closer, much to Silver’s embarrassment. He attempted to squirm out of his hold, but one look at Ethan’s stern face made him give up and go still. Instead he buried his face into the warm blanket and tried to control his breathing, which was quickly growing more rapid with the feeling of being in his rival’s arms. It was everything he’d ever wanted, but it all meant nothing if Ethan didn’t feel the same way. 

Silver squeezed his eyes shut. “You’re torturing me, Ethan...”

The warmth next to him shifted as he turned his head to face him. 

“I am? Why?”

“Because-“ he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t. But he had to. But he couldn’t-

“Is it because you like me?”

His eyes flew open. Silver gawked at Ethan, taking in his stupid happy smile and bright eyes. “H-How?”

“You made it pretty obvious, Silver. You’re not as stoic as you think you are.”

“But- does that mean-“

Ethan hummed and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Silver found himself with his head nestled into his chest but didn’t have the motivation to try and pull away. 

“Yeah, it does. I’ve liked you for a long time.”

He couldn’t hold in his excitement. His quiet little giggles turned into joyful laughter, and after a while Ethan was joining in. Then they fell into a comfortable silence, catching their breaths, Silver’s face pressed into Ethan’s chest and his hands gripping his jacket. In return, Ethan kissed the top of his head and pulled the blanket tighter around them. 

Silver was in bliss. Ethan’s hand was rubbing at his back, at his shoulders, and...

He squirmed. The hand squeezed harder. 

“Ethan...” 

“Don’t like it?”

“I do, but...” he didn’t just like it. He loved it. Craved it. This was everything that Silver had ever wanted, all wrapped up in one gorgeous night. Going further would only add to it, but in the way he wanted it, he felt scared. He’d never had a relationship before, never been intimate with anyone, and even if being with Ethan was a dream come true, there was an annoying part of him that didn’t want to take the plunge. “Won’t it... hurt?”

Ethan hummed. “Yeah, but you’re not the one to have to deal with it.”

“What does that-“

His rival shifted away from under him and rolled over, pinning Silver beneath him. Ethan’s firm grip on his shoulders unnerved him, but one look to his face, adorned with the gentle smile he so loved, calmed him immensely. He felt himself smile back. 

“I’ll take care of you, Silver. Don’t worry about a thing.”

The redhead didn’t fight when Ethan’s lips met his own; they went deeper than before- somehow their breaths were more ragged and their stares more heated when they broke away for air. Somehow their hands were more desperate as they gripped at each other, pulling clothes away and laying fingers gingerly against smooth, bare skin. Silver’s breath hitched when Ethan straightened up and wriggled out of his sweatpants; he made himself exhale shakily. There was an obvious tent in his boxers. 

Sensing his apprehension, his rival pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“We can stop if you want.”

“Please,” Silver sneered, though it came out with less heat than he would’ve liked. “I’m not scared.”

The man on top of him gave him an amused look. “Really?”

“No. I am.” It shocked him how openly honest he was, especially with such a humiliating topic of conversation, but Silver rationalized that it was Ethan, and he knew that he could be honest and vulnerable with him. “But I don’t wanna stop,” he added quickly, trying to ignore how his face was growing redder by the moment. 

Ethan dug around in his jacket pocket. Out came a small tube of something and the redhead cracked a teasing grin. 

“Lemme guess, there’s some survival method that includes carrying lube around in your jacket.”

“You could say that,” Ethan responded, “I call it ‘waiting for your rival to spill that he likes you’.”

“Weak.”

“Hey! No it’s not!”

“Pathetic.”

Ethan pointed the tube at him. “Keep being a spoilsport and you’ll be the one needing this.”

He shut up. 

It didn’t take long for Ethan to prepare himself, but to Silver it felt like an eternity- and a torturous eternity at that. Watching him squirm above him, bite his lip to silence moans, and slowly inch down onto his own fingers had him throbbing in his pants. Ethan looked absolutely delectable. The dying fire accentuated his smooth skin and his face, which strained in obvious pleasure. Without thinking, Silver pawed at himself as he watched his rival prepare. When Ethan pulled his fingers out with a whimper Silver practically yanked him on top of him and pressed his cock against his entrance. He stilled, and Ethan took over, guiding it into himself and pushing down slowly onto it. 

It was heaven and hell all at once. Silver’s mind was swimming due to the heat engulfing him, and the sight above him only added to his hysterical desire; Ethan was panting and sinking down further with a cry that drove him even more wild. 

“Fuck,” he panted, because he couldn’t form any word more complex, nor could he speak it into coherency. 

“Watch... watch your language!”

Silver glared at Ethan, who smirked back with an expression that seemed much too naughty for his character. He shut him up with a thrust. Then his weight crashed onto his shoulders as Ethan crumbled on top of him, holding himself open and begging him to go harder. So he did. 

Harder and faster he plunged into his rival, his friend, his long-time crush. If he wasn’t panting and grimacing half-formed words, then Silver would have been thanking the high heavens for this night, being able to finally claim the man who always occupied his mind and made his heart hurt with the amount of warmth he caused. Ethan was with him, in his arms, taking his length. He didn’t realize how his nails gauged into his back until he felt warm blood dirtying his fingers, but still he held on hard. 

Ethan’s lips were right next to his ear, so Silver was able to hear the soft ‘fuck’ he uttered when a thrust hit him just right. 

“Watch your language,” he stuttered out mockingly. He knew the message was garbled and unheard in their current passion. 

Everything went hazy from there. Silver thought he could hear his rival’s moans grow louder, thought he could feel him tightening around his cock, and thought he could see the effort Ethan put into holding out. But he couldn’t hold out for much longer. He wrapped his arms around the man on top of him and pressed his face into his shoulder, thrusting harshly and yanking down Ethan’s body with every push. When he came, he came inside of him. His wild thrusts nearly threw Ethan off of him, but he clung on and rode him with a ferocity that Silver had only seen in battle. 

“Silver,” he breathed, his length pulsating against their stomachs. A few more pumps and he came, the fluid splattering between them. “That was amazing.”

Silver only offered a tired groan in response. Somehow finding the strength to prop himself up once more, Ethan leaned into him, guiding him into a slow, easy kiss. When they pulled away, his smile was radiant, but for once, Silver’s own rivaled it in happiness. 

But one worry came to mind. 

“Does this change things?”

Ethan was quiet for a moment. “Yes and no,” he said. “Like we can still battle and go hiking, but we can also-“

“Date?”

A small smile. “If you want to.”

“I...” Silver didn’t even have to think. “I do! Do you?”

“Don’t be silly, Silver! I’ve always wanted to be with you.”

With Ethan’s cheek pressed against him and his gaze spreading warmth through his body, Silver smiled again. His face hurt from grinning for so long and for so often, but it was a problem he’d be willing to take. 

“So that’s it, then.”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

They watched the fire die but managed to stay warm through their cuddling and with the blanket pulled up to their shoulders. 

“Ethan?” Silver murmured. 

“Yeah?”

“The whole apocalypse thing... did you really mean it? Would you really wanna spend it with me?”

“Of course I meant it,” he replied, sounding equally as sleepy. “If the end of the world comes in our lifetime, you’d better believe I’d be by your side. The two of us would be a great team. We already are.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it, then.”

“Mm. So will I.”

When the fire was completely out and they were plunged into the pitch dark night, Silver focused on his rival tucked against his body, his face pressed into his neck. He reached and found Ethan’s hand. They threaded their fingers together and gazed at the stars, content beyond belief. 

The end of the world didn’t seem as scary then.


End file.
